Bewitched
by lilliewildelangtry
Summary: Its Halloween, and C.C plans on having some alone time to herself while Niles takes their daughter Sara trick or treating. Does all go according to plan? One shot. R&R.


**This was an idea I got from C.C being referenced as the Wicked Witch of the West. Consider this a late Halloween treat from me, to you. Happy Halloween, everyone!**

* * *

**Halloween – 2004**

After a long day over at the Sheffield's, C.C was sitting on the sofa with papers scattered all around her while she tried to finish the new play's budget before nightfall. Tonight Niles was going to take Sara out for trick or treating while she got some long deserved "mummy alone time". Everything was already planned: candles, TV, a long hot bubble bath, and finishing up the evening by curling under a blanket with her novel. A perfect way to end a hectic week.

C.C snapped out of her thoughts as Sara and Niles came through the front door, the little girl launching herself toward her mother like a miniature rocket. "Mummy! Mummy! Look! I won the costume contest!" She held up her tiny black and orange ribbon proudly as she stood before her mother in her purple Princess costume.

"That's wonderful, darling!" C.C beamed as she embraced her little girl before kissing her forehead and smoothing back her long blond hair.

"She was quite the talk amongst the rest of the mothers," Niles said as he came over to join the rest of his family. "They were practically green with envy. Just like mummy." He smiled over to his wife as she gave him a look of contempt.

"Oh, Daddy. You're funny!" Sara giggled as Niles giggled along with her. "What isn't a funny is the time." He scooped her up into his arms and turned her to look at the grandfather clock. "Look! It's nearly 5 o'clock. Do you know what's suppose to happen at 5 o'clock?

"Trick or Treat!"

Niles nodded as he climbed up the stairs with Sara at his hip, "Very good. Now go to your room. I'll be there in a minute to help her royal highness get ready for her big night." He smiled before pecking a kiss on the girl's cheek, watching her giddily run down the hall. He turned to look down at C.C from the top of the stairs, descending down it slowly. "Are you sure you won't join us?"

C.C shook her head as she took Niles' hand the moment he reached the landing. "I'm going to need all the time I can get tonight. This week has been hell."

"I've been in it for the past four years... And they have been some of the best, Caca."

"Anything to satisfy the Bell Boy." She leaned forward and planted a quick kiss upon his lips, "Besides, you already have a little witch to watch over, why trouble yourself with two?"

Niles smiled, "You're right. She has put us under quite a powerful spell of hers, hasn't she?." He pulled his wife close and whispered into her ear, "What has mummy taught her?" He was right, after all. Ever since that little girl came into their lives, their world has changed forever. And unlike other witches, Sara didn't need wands or potions. She had a laugh and a smile that could enchant anyone coming her way, including her cold blooded, reptilian mother.

He took her hand again, "Are you certain you won't join us?" He pleaded one last time.

She sighed as she looked down at her husband's hand grasping her own. It was so obvious he wanted her to come with them, but she already had everything planned for tonight. One night to herself was all she wanted, how could she deprive herself of such a thing? She deserved it!

"Please, Niles..." She answered back in a hushed voice.

He couldn't argue with her any longer. She had her mind made up, a fight he knew he would lose if he kept pressing the subject. "Alright, You enjoy your night off. I'll go and help her highness get ready." He gave her one last smile before heading upstairs towards Sara's bedroom, as C.C collapsed onto the sofa as a black garment bag tumbled on top of her.

The fact it blended in with the dark fabric of the sofa made her not realize its presence before until now. But she couldn't remember taking anything to the dry cleaners recently. Was it something she had forgotten there and Niles somehow managed to get it for her while picking up Sara from school? She wasn't sure, but the small white index card taped on the plastic garment bag made her think she was most likely wrong. This was something new.

She read the card first:

_To my witch_

_Love,_

_Your Swine_

She smiled before she hung the hanger up on a nearby sconce and unzipped it carefully. Out like a jack in the box popped a large black disc, or what she thought was a large black disc. It was a large black pointed hat, and the outfit inside was a witch's costume, fitting to her exact measurements. And it wasn't just any ordinary witch's costume either, it also had a sweetheart neckline and long skirt with a slit just up the back. He didn't want her just going trick or treating with them, he wanted her to look good. _Very good._

C.C's smile grew as she grabbed the hanger and darted into the spare bathroom beneath the stairs.

As 5 o'clock approached, Niles and Sara came down the stairs hand in hand. While he managed to make his little princess extra beautiful by curling her hair into corkscrew curls and a dash of makeup, he also decided to get into the spirit of things by dressing in his formal butler uniform. A princess with her servant, he thought to himself with some small pride.

"C.C, we are leaving!" He called to as he helped his daughter to the front door, holding onto her large jack-o-lantern bucket.

"You wouldn't be thinking of leaving without me, would you?" C.C's voice sounded from over by the sofa, dressed in her witch's costume that accentuated her tall stature and pale skin upon her chest and decollete, much to Niles' amusement.

"You look so pretty, Mummy!" Sara gushed girlishly.

"Thank you, darling." Her rouge lips spreading into an authentic smile, "What, no comment from the Quicker-Picker-Upper?" she cooed over in his direction.

"I - What else is there to say?" Niles asked, there really were no words. It was that night all over again. The black dress that hugged in all the right places, that deep necklines that made the his mind wander into places he never thought he would consider, and the clucking that made the icing on the cake.

"How about, "We can use the express line now that I have two extra passengers on my broomstick'." She gave a sly smile before reaching out for her daughter's hand, and pulling away again.

"Oh, I almost forgot." She went over to the sofa and placed the pointy hat atop her head.

Niles looked down at his daughter, "Quick, I'll start the car while you stall her." Sara only giggled as she looked up at her daddy.

C.C took her daughter's hand again as Niles' took the other, leading their little lady towards the front door together until Niles opened the door for them. He looked up at C.C rather nervously, "I'm gonna get it, aren't I?"

"Oh," C.C rolled her head back with a perfectly white smile upon her face. "_Big time_, Dustbuster." She gave off her signature deep throaty laugh as she lead her daughter outside. This must be her form f a cackle, he thought to himself with an amused smile, getting an eyeful of the back of C.C's slitted dress. First his wife, and now his own daughter. She was right, their home was simply swarming in witchcraft, and he was under both of their influences. He looked over to see the both of them smiling at the Autumn atmosphere around them, and he was simply bewitched by what he saw.


End file.
